


Альтернатива

by FemYujiS



Category: INFINITE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:07:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25087393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FemYujiS/pseuds/FemYujiS
Summary: Им так и позволили дебютировать впятером.
Relationships: Jang Dongwoo/Kim Sunggyu
Kudos: 1





	Альтернатива

За все то время, что они шли к дебюту, было бы предсказуемо и логично стать настоящей командой. Тесно связанной группой не только партиями в песнях и танцах, но и в личных отношениях.

Дону смотрел на зеркальную стену в зале и видел только разрозненных одиночек, которые в перерыве репетиции ни словом не перекидывались. Как лидер, он был должен взять ситуацию под свой контроль, попытаться растормошить собственных подопечных. Ведь именно из-за своего умения найти общий язык с любым человеком Чжану досталась такая роль – Дону не любил другую, официальную версию руководства. «Читающий рэп лидер – это новый тренд» - говорили они еще с распределения обязанностей. Они же ненавязчиво просили растащить в разные углы двух взъевшихся друг на друга вокалистов, а самого младшего участника - вернуть обратно на Землю. Ховон тогда неоценимо помог, взяв на себя утихомиривание Ухёна. И хотя танцора мало устраивала растрата заботы на совершенно не ценящего ее человека, это все равно казалось лучше безразличия Мёнсу – макнэ отбивал желание оберегать его одним холодным взглядом.

И все-таки хуже всего реагировал на Дону хмурый парень с тяжелым взглядом и одним из лучших голосов группы. Вечно сидящий в стороне, будто обиженный на весь свет. Его одного не видели радостным даже в день, когда объявили о дебюте их пятерки, а смеющимся, довольным или смущенным – никогда. И сейчас тот предпочел гипнотизировать взглядом стену с видом оскорбленной невинности, вовсе не незаметный, но игнорируемый остальными, пока у Нама не появится повод придраться к вокалу.

Сонгю не подал вида, что заметил севшего рядом Дону, только сжал губы в тонкую линию, стоило младшему придвинуться, чуть ли не заглядывая в лицо. 

\- Вот за что ты нас так не любишь?

Ким отреагировал не сразу, бросив взгляд через зеркало на остальных, сомневающийся, что к ним таким можно испытывать теплые чувства. Совсем не сердитым, а словно расстроенным Сонгю стал, посмотрев прямо на Дону.

\- Ты на моем месте.

Наверное, впервые Чжан оказался настолько близко к этому странному парню и впервые же захотел увидеть, как тот щурит и без того узкие глаза во время смеха, когда-нибудь потом, если они станут настоящей группой.

\- Тогда помоги мне, - вот так просто предложил Дону, уткнувшись лбом в плечо Сонгю и чувствуя, как тот вздрогнул, но не отстранился.

* * *

Только в его спальне висело зеркало. Даже не так: зеркало висело в спальне для него. В мужском общежитии без необходимости слишком пристально следить за собой – все равно на съемках над ними будут трудиться гримеры, а бегло взглянуть на себя можно и в зеркало в ванной – оно не имело ценности для кого-то другого, но стало символом проклятия Мёнсу. С одного края к нему были наклеены, оставляя липкие следы от скотча, фотографии людей, с которых Ким обязывался брать пример. Открыто улыбающиеся и слащаво-милые макнэ разных групп, так не похожие на него поведением и так выводящие его из себя. Внешних данных Мёнсу с лихвой хватило, чтобы стать лицом их группы – внешность остальных имела специфические черты и была далекой от идеалов красоты. Но этого оказалось мало. «Ты должен стать милым макнэ, которого все полюбят!» - вещал менеджер, избегая взглядом не только самого младшего, но и мрачных вокалистов – вот уж кто, по его словам, никогда не будет способен на качественное эгъе. «Только тогда тебя полюбят» - добавлялось напоследок под шумные протесты их лидера. Мёнсу не был доволен указаниями, но не собирался навлекать недовольство на группу, руша и собственные надежды. Он пытался измениться, тренируясь перед набившим оскомину зеркалом, глядя на осточертевшие снимки, а после прислоняясь виском к прохладной поверхности. Он мог изобразить надменную холодность или любую дорамную чрезмерную эмоцию, кроме мало вяжущейся с ним смазливости. А про исключения вроде эвил-макнэ распланировавшее все заранее руководство не стало бы и слушать.

Упражнялся Мёнсу и во время перерывов в танцевальном зале, но никто не смел смеяться над его неловкими попытками, а всех особенно любопытных и желающих понаблюдать быстро спроваживал Ховон с его нереализованной заботой о ближних. Уже за это стоило быть ему благодарным, но у Кима хватило сил вымученно кивнуть и на сегодня закончить с тщетными усилиями. Оставшееся время он собирался отгонять от себя тягостные мысли, но сеанс самоуничижения прервал голос главного вокалиста, который чаще других оказывался рядом во время тренировок.

\- Это нужно делать так.

В зеркале наконец-то отражалась подходящая милая картина, хотя и не в исполнении макнэ. Мёнсу нерешительно повторил жесты Ухёна.

* * *

Они шли по коридору прямо навстречу Мёнсу, странная парочка, громко смеющаяся и препирающаяся в шутку, но красивая на взгляд человека, у которого впервые за долгое время настроение стало хорошим. Парень старательно не смотрел на них в упор, а голоса заглушались музыкой из наушников, но память запечатлела краем глаза увиденные образы. Не самая женственная длина волос – выше плеч - компенсировалась плавной походкой фигуры пониже и запредельной длиной ног второй. Чужой настрой заражал Мёнсу, заставляя прятать улыбку, поэтому, разминувшись с ними, парень был уверен, что непременно станет следить за группой, в которой дебютируют эти двое. Он ошибался только в одном – группа могла быть только мужской.

Попасть в агентство примерно в одно время и едва не попасть в одну группу в последний момент – Сонёль никогда не считал себя суеверным или ищущим объяснение совпадениям, но в случае с его персональным макнэ он верил, что их обрекли друг на друга. Хотя поначалу он старался держаться поближе к младшему всегда, чтобы у людей и мысли не возникало распределить их в разные группы, раз обоим не грозила сольная карьера. Макнэ замечал – он всегда был более проницательным и внимательным к деталям – и улыбался, периодически награждая его своими любимыми конфетами и любимыми Сонёлем улыбками. И когда Сонджон танцевал перед зеркалом в пустой репетиционной, не стесняясь заявлять, что выглядит и двигается куда лучше участницы любой женской группы, Сонёль слушал чужой смех, а сам понимал, что не может сказать ни слова против. И что знает, кого хочет увидеть в качестве единственного лучшего друга и официальной фансервисной пары. В том, что они дебютирую вместе, почему-то сомнений больше не возникало. Воображение даже рисовало афиши глупыми с надписями вроде «Проект Сон». Если общая мечта и почти одно имя на двоих для кого-то другого значило мало, Сонёль был согласен наслаждаться такими совпадениями бесконечно.


End file.
